An Unholy Mess
by The Jew in Gryffindor
Summary: What are Lucius and Narcissa hiding? It wouldn't be right if I just told you know, so you better read and see if you can piece it together yourself. Just like Draco is.
1. Prologue Through Chapter Two

~Prologue~  
  
"So, Lucius, you've gotten yourself in an unholy mess this time. What are you going to do?" Narcissa Malfoy dried her face on the plush towel and left the spacious bathroom to move to the living area of their bedroom suite.  
  
"I'll just say the Liang Chang was a wonderful person and-"  
  
"Be serious Lucius!" Narcissa snapped. "What exactly are you going to do? That Cho girl has already found out by now."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth Narcissa I don't exactly know what I'm doing." Lucius threw up his hands. His eyes were brimming with tears. "So just give me a night to think about it ok? The funeral is in three days! Give me time!"  
  
And with that they stormed off to their separate bedrooms.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"Draco, I'm leaving tomorrow for a little trip. And-" Lucius looked to Narcissa. She returned his pleading glance with a stony glare and a nod. "And I want to know if you'll come with me."  
  
"Why would you want me to come on some business trip of yours?" Draco sneered as he stirred his cold cereal. "It's the summer."  
  
"You're going." Narcissa cut in. Her eyes and voice were hard, and her eyes shone like glass. "You won't ask any questions and you will dress nicely. There is a person you will meet there who is very important." Narcissa turned her gaze to Lucius. "Isn't that right, dear." She said the last word with a cold finality in her tone.  
  
Lucius had some of his confidence back. "Absolutely We leave tomorrow at noon Draco. Pack up." And with that he strode out of the room, retreating to his lonely bedchamber.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
It was raining the day they left.  
  
"Awful day for a picnic, isn't it?" The Muggle at the train station joked as the two bought their tickets. Neither were amused. Lucius was strangely silent for reasons Draco could not understand, but figured it was best not to ask.  
  
The train left them off at a remote part of the country.  
  
"We're using a black handkerchief as a portkey. Help me find it."  
  
Other than purchasing the tickets, this was the most Lucius had said all day. Still, Draco helped find the black scrap of cloth, thought when they finally disappeared from the grassy hill, both of them were soaking wet.  
  
However, in the case of Lucius, it helped hide the bitter tears.  
  
A/N: For your reading pleasure, and because my chapters are too short to upload singally, I will include many at a time, lucky you. Now, as for that little box down there, if you click it, and write nice things, I will be happy. And we all want a happy writer, yes? Yes. 


	2. Chapters Three Through Five

~Chapter Three~  
  
"Draco, are you cleaned up?" Lucius came out of the bathroom in the shoddy hotel. It was a muggle, and filthy, obviously, but was close to the church and that was all that mattered wasn't it?  
  
"Yes father." Draco's words were cold and unfeeling, like his face. It was numbingly cold for the summer, and the rain continued to fall in steady sheets.  
  
"I'm sure you are wondering why exactly we are here, aren't you Draco?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I am." Draco sat on the edge of the bed, with the thin mattress and the clashing patterned bedspread.  
  
"Well you have good reason I'm sure." Lucius knew he was stalling. Narcissa wasn't here to help him now. "Well, we are here to go to a funeral of a friend from mine from school."  
  
"Was she a Slytherin?" Draco seemed to have perked up.  
  
"N-no. She was a Ravenclaw actually. Believe me Draco, I wished she was a Slytherin."  
  
"Just tell me that she wasn't a MUGGLE!"  
  
Lucius was insulted. "How dare you think that! Liang was a wonderful person and probably had more influence on you're life than you will ever know!" Lucius was livid. His face hardened. "And if you must know, Draco, I only became friends with her because she was tutoring me. She was a Ravenclaw, and just be happy she isn't a Gryffindor."  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
The funeral was a small affair. Lucius and Draco stood in the back for most of the service.  
  
"Are we going out to the grave to see the Ravenclaw be burried?" Draco asked, breaking his no question rule.  
  
"No." Lucius answered his son's question, but his mind was on other matters. "I don't think her family would appreciate it. I just came to pay my last respects."  
  
Now Draco wasn't paying attention. "Wait a minute...that girl up there, the one who is crying...there..." Draco pointed. "I think I know her. Why is she here?"  
  
"Oh, that's Cho." Lucius hid a small smile with the sleeve of his cloak. "I mean, personally Draco, I think she has every right to be here. Liang was her mother." And he left it at that.  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
Draco said nothing about the haunting looks Cho had been giving him at throughout the short service. They returned home, once again soaked by the rain, both with dower expressions. Draco left and went immediately to his room. Narcissa watched with pursed lips.  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I assumed you did and that was why he went to his room."  
  
"He's probably just tired."  
  
"Lucius, you can't hold this away forever. This came while you were gone." Narcissa pulled a letter from the folds of her deep emerald cloak.  
  
Lucius paled slightly.  
  
"It's in her will and testament that Cho be told Luscius, it was only a matter of time before he finds out. Only a matter of time."  
  
Lucius took the letter from her hands and put it on the table. He stared at her for a long while before picking it back up again.  
  
"Fine." He said. "I'll do it."  
  
A/N: I know Lucius...no S....no O.....spell checkers are sent from the devil I tell you, the devil! I'm a bad child, and not used to writing these kinds of ficcies, anyway, I know he is out of canon, but he has his reasons...I think. I'm sorry I made him cry so much in the first chapter thing... 


End file.
